Walking Blind On The Path of Liberation
by Yorusoi
Summary: Yeah, I just figured out that writing a summary is tougher than actually writing the story. Well that and it's late and I cant think of anything captivating at the moment. Just read, you won't be disapointed I think I'll come up with something betr l8r


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and I'm not making any money off of this fic. Just pure fun and my wild imagination people!**

**AN: Hey, I just wanna take a quick second and thank everyone who has read and faved my fics in the past months. Normally I message each and everyone my gratitude personally, but RL got hectic there for a second. So thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the rest of my posts!**

**Oh yeah, and I don't have a beta reader, so any mistakes are mine and will be fixed promptly upon notice. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

'_How the hell did I end up in this situation?'_

That was the exact thought pouring through the heads of both of the chained women.

Soi felt her arms steadily growing stiff all thanks to her awkward position. But then again, having them tied behind her back and being chained to a stranger would do that to you. That, and the fact that they were also sitting on a cold, hard, definitely uncomfortable, cobblestone floor as well.

She sighed at her luck, she didn't mean for this mission to go this bad.

Especially not this fast.

Not that any of her missions have ever gone south before. But hey, there was a first time for everything right? God did Soi hate that saying now. But everything was going fine, just how Soi planned, until the woman behind her had been caught and dragged into the room. Then the man she was supposed to tag that night went and threw them in this hellhole.

She didn't even know what the tanned woman was even doing there. Soi knew that she wasn't with Justice though.

Steel grey orbs took in her surroundings, the sight quickly making their owner scowl in disgust. They were in a dungeon's prison cell, or at least that's what it looked like to Soifon. A few straws of what looked like filthy hay lay strewed all over the floor around them, but Soi couldn't be too sure, it was dark, save for the few traces of moonlight that seem to stream in from the barred window about forty feet above them.

'_Okay, so I'm not getting out that way'_, Soi thought as she peered up at the unreachable route to freedom.

A violent tug on the chain linking her arms to the woman's behind her sent her flying backwards, successfully pulling the petite girl out of her thoughts. "Hey!", Soi protested. It was meant to come out as a menacing growl, but the motion of hitting the strong, obviously well toned, back of the woman behind her knocked the air from lungs, causing the protest to come out in a weak grunt of pain.

"Quiet!", spat the violet haired prisoner in return. "It's bad enough that I ended up in here, but I don't need you hear your whiney mouth too. So just sit there, _shut up_, and let me think. You got that doll? Think you can handle that?" The tanned woman's voice was almost a growl at the beginning of her tirade, soon turning taunting at the end.

Soi blinked. _'Did she- did she just call me doll!?'_Never in her life has anyone spoken to her as such. No one in their right mind would, such behavior was usually associated with pain for the indignant person. "Excuse me?", Soifon gritted through her teeth.

"What, are as deaf as you are small?", came the reply. "I didn't stutter. I said shut your mouth."

Soi, with her back still pressed against her rude cellmate's, could again feel the muscles beneath tanned skin tense, shortly after came another violent tug on the chains, the movement once again causing Soi to grunt in pain. The way they were shacked and bound to each other, with every pull on the metal, the chains would twist, thus pinching the pale skin of Soifon's arms.

Seeing that the stress on the metal would not get her free, the tanned beauty stopped her pulling, instead she closed her golden eyes in a frustrated sigh. "Dammit all to hell.", she groaned before casting her eyes towards the small female behind her in a sideways glance. "You can't keep your mouth screwed shut for more than three seconds now can you?"

Soifon scoffed. "Well if you haven't noticed, pulling on these things actually causes pain you know." Soi could hear her cellmate suck her teeth in return.

"Whatever", came the grumbled reply.

'_Bitch'_, Soi thought.

A gleeful laugh filtered across the room catching the attention of both prisoners. "My, my. It seems like you to not get along with company. You felines always have never understood the importance of fine etiquette and manners", the voice continued, but the person not revealed.

Soi felt the rumble rise in her cellmate's back before she heard the growl.

"Quit your hiding and get your scrawny ass over here so I can see you Gin!", the violet haired growled darkly woman in reply. "I know it's you and I wanna be able to look into your eyes as I tear the throat from the inside of your neck."

Soi gasped softly. Okay, even _she_ had to say that _that_ was brutal.

With a chuckle, Gin step from within the shadows of the night to stand in the moonlight. He was grinning so hard that it made his eyes appear closed, but Soi knew that was a lie. Don't ask her how, but despite his gleeful nature and somewhat lazy appearance, she could just _feel_ the man's gaze on her skin, sharply watching their every movement.

Kind of like as if he was approaching a deadly predator, and from the threat the woman behind her just issued, Soi thought that maybe he was.

The moonlight made Gin's silver hair gleam as he moved closer to the cell. _'This was the man that I was supposed to bring in tonight'_, Soi thought as she took in his attire. A dark suit jacket that was unbuttoned, casually showing the Glock holstered at his side, black slacks and… were those alligator shoes?

'_I guess he's playing the part of the sophisticated gangster'_, Soi thought.

Soi could feel his eyes zero in solely on her as he flicked his hand, causally gesturing to the woman chained to her. "See, what I'm saying?", he asked sounding wounded. "Now what kind of Lady do you know that would say something like that Miss Fon?" His gaze shifted to take in the surrounding area of the prison cell. "Well", Gin continued without waiting on Soifon's reply, "I guess with these living conditions she couldn't be considered a Lady, eh?" Gin's eyes fell on the tanned woman and his grin widened, if that were possible. "My, how far you've fallen oh great Alpha", he mocked.

A snarl of pure fury rang throughout the room and Soi felt the chains jerk again with the efforts of the Alpha- like Soi really knew what that meant anyways- trying to get to the still smiling man.

Too bad Soifon's feet were chained to the floor as well, thus making the efforts of the golden eyed woman useless.

"I bet you won't come over here and say that!", the Alpha taunted.

"Nope", Gin deadpanned. "You just better be glad that I'm not putting a bullet through your heads.", Gin said, suddenly becoming serious and moving his hand to rest on the gun at his side. "But my Alpha wanted to watch you die personally Yoruichi. And you", Gin continued, pointing at Soi, " maybe we could use you to bargain with Justice, huh Princess?"

With his words, Soi could feel the woman behind her, now known to her as Yoruichi, tense and draw as far away as she could, giving her a hostile sideways glance. _'Oh great'_, Soi thought. '_Well, my covers blown now so what the hell?'_

"Yeah right. Like Justice would ever do a deal with any of you low-lives?", Soi mocked.

"No?", Gin asked drawing his Glock and clicking off the safety. "I didn't think so either, I tried to tell the Boss that, but hey?" he shrugged. "I guess with your words and Yoruichi here as a witness," he pointed the gun at Soi's head and her eyes widened, "I guess I can dispose of you anyways".

Yoruichi snorted. "Yeah, like I would witness for you anyways, I'd love do see Aizen whip you like the_ bitch_ you are".

Gin frowned but the gun stayed pointed at Soi's head. "I bet you would _pussy_".

Yoruichi growled, but Gin ignored her. "But any matter", he said speaking to Soi again. "Killing you will be my pleasure!"

His grip on the gun tightened, ready to pull the trigger. Soi felt her heart rate speed up and her pupils dilate. The deed was almost done but at the last second the ring tone of a phone could be heard.

Gin paused before reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket to pull out a Razor. After glancing at the caller id on the screen, he quickly flipped the phone open. "Yes, sir.", he answered.

There was silence.

"Yes, as you wished Alpha, I have the dammed feline and the Princess right here. I was just about to take care of the latter when you ca-", Gin answered to the phone.

There was a loud string fit of curses and screams that could be heard from the other end.

Yoruichi snickered, causing the chains to rattle.

Gin shot her a look but that only made her fits of laughter stronger. Putting his attention back onto the phone he answered. "I-I know that sir, but she said that they wouldn't be up to it."

The screaming continued to blare from the phone's speaker.

"Understood, it won't happen again sir. My apologies Alpha. I'll prep for you arrival.", Gin said meekly before closing the phone.

Yoruichi's snickers grew into full fits of laughter. "Ha! Looks like someone's gonna become that bitch I was talking about!"

"Shut up!", Gin bellowed, lowing his gun. "We'll deal with you soon enough." Turning Gin left the room, slamming the door shut before setting the lock back into place.

"Damn mangy mutt", Yoruichi mumbled. "Wait 'til I get outta here, Ima shove a pole so far up his ass that it'll come out his mouth. That way, he'll be able to taste his own shit for a change."

Finally noting the silence, Yoruichi turned her head again to see the petite woman behind her. Soi's eyes were closed and she was breathing in short, shallow pants. "Oi!", Yoruichi called, "you okay back there, don't tell me this is the first time that a gun's been pointed at you?"

Soi gulped some air, releasing it in a shaky breath. "N-No", she stammered. "But it is the first time that ones been pointed at me and I was completely helpless to stop it."

"Well don't break down on me. You're fine. I don't know about you, but I plan to keep myself alive, I've got stuff to do. And to keep breathing, you've got to keep a level mind so you can think logically."

It was the first time in this whole ordeal that Soi has heard the tanned woman speak so calmly. "I know that." , she replied. "Just give me a minute.", Soi said closing her eyes.

"Hey.", Yoruichi said to the woman behind her.

Soi laughed weakly. "What, so now you want me to talk?"

Yoruichi ignored her comment. "Is it true?"

The question had caught Soi off guard. Well not just the question, but the tone of voice it was asked in as well. Yoruichi was soft spoken, tentative, almost as if she were afraid of the answer. "What?", Soifon asked just as quietly.

"Is it true that you really are the Princess of Justice?"

Soi turned her head around the furthest the chains would allow her trying to catch Alpha's eyes; however Yoruichi had her head angled away from her. With a sigh, Soi turned back around. "Yes, it's true."

"Oh." The response was laced with disappointment.

The awkward silence that followed could have been sliced through with a knife.

The rattling of chains was the sound that broke it however when Yoruichi pulled on them again moving the arms behind her to the side so she could see the lock.

"Ow!", Soi hissed.

Yoruichi quickly dropped their arms. "Sorry", she muttered. "But I've got to see what I'm working with first before I get started." The Alpha moved their arms again, this time slower, making sure she was more careful with her actions.

Soi side glanced at the woman behind her as she moved their limbs again, seeing that the Alpha really was trying to be gentle this time. "What are you doing?", Soi asked, watching the tanned woman study the metal work.

"Isn't it obvious?", Yoruichi questioned, bending slightly to study the keyholes. "I'm try to get outta of here. Like I said, I don't know about you, but when they come back, I don't plan to be chained up and helpless."

Soi hesitated for a moment. She knew that if she waited, reinforcements from Justice would soon arrive to her aid. And, as she had seen earlier, with the way that this place was set up it would be easier for her soldiers to find her if she stayed in one place rather than if she moved. "Why won't we just stay here and wait it out? I'm sure that if I'm here for too long that Justice will send reinforcements to-"

"NO!", Yoruichi quickly responded. That was the last thing she needed. "Look, if you want to stay in here doll, fine, be my guest. Kick back, enjoy the scenery, live it the fuck up, I don't give a shit. But me, myself, and I over here are getting ourselves out."

Soi growled. "Don't call me 'doll'".

Yoruichi rolled her eyes before setting them back on the lock. "Whatever Shorty."

"Why do you think that I'm short? You've been tied behind me the whole time!"

"Oh I saw you alright.", Yoruichi chuckled dropping their arms back to their original position behind her. "You're short."

_The night was silent, still in its darkness. The clouded moon rays dimmed the area making the shadows almost merge with blackness._

_That was exactly as Yoruichi needed it. _

_She moved with practice grace and speed as she hopped the bricked wall surrounding the castle. She had to be extremely careful now that she was in enemy territory. The Wolves owned this area, and that fact alone made Yoruichi's job tonight all the more sweeter. _

_This group had stolen from her in the past, and until she got what was rightfully hers back, she would gladly return the favor. Repetitively._

_After running through the courtyard under the cover of the shadows, she finally hit the western wall of the castle. Dropping her bag full of gear to the ground, Yoruichi slowed her breathing and got into a crouch. She allowed her senses to go on full alert, listening to see if anyone of the guards had heard her entry._

_Satified that no one has seemed to hear her intrusion, the tanned woman reached into her bag to pull out a grapple. She took aim at the wall's edge above her and fired, nailing her target on the first shot._

_After pulling on the rope to make sure that it was secure, Yoruichi grabbed her bag and started up the wall, move quickly and silently._

_Twenty-five feet later, she reached a glass pane window that over looked what looked to be a museum. If Kisuke had given her the right directions, then this was were her target was stashed._

_Yoruichi held onto the rope with one hand before concentrating on her senses again. She felt her pulse quicken and the blood rush through her veins as adrenaline jump started her heart. Her golden eyes widened as her pupils narrowed into slits, causing her vision to become sharper as she zeroed in on the room. _

_With her free hand, the finger tips now pointed with claws, she took one of her fingers and used the claw to draw a circle in the glass big enough for her to crawl through. After cutting through the glass and making sure that the dislouged piece fell unto the soft grass below her, she jumped through the opening, landing on the tiled floor without a sound._

_Yoruichi dropped her bag near the wall as she found her goal. The diamonds on the piece of jewelry glimmering in the lightened display case._

_Homonka, the Black Flower of Death._

_Yoruichi let out a low whistle in awe of its beauty. The pendant was literally black gold and in the shape of a flower, but to Yoruichi, it looked more like a butterfly. The four petals, or wings, however you want to think of them, were wide, about an inch in width, and drew closer together on the ends until they met in fine points. A three carrot diamond glimmered brightly from the center of the pendent and four smaller ones shined from the pointed endings._

_The pendant was worth about seventy-five grand easily. It wasn't the biggest thing that she has scored that night, but it was still a pretty piece._

_Just to be safe, Yoruichi pulled out a miniature can of spray from her pocket and released the contained fumes from the can, spraying around the glass case of the Homonka. Just as she thought, the jewel was not protected by invisible lasers. The Pack was so arrogant to the point where they were stupid. They probably thought that she wouldn't get this far. _

'_Stupid mutts', Yoruichi had thought. She was just about to work her clawed magic on the glass case when she heard a crash in the next room. "What the hell?", she muttered._

_After dissolving back into the shadows, Yoruichi slowly crept towards the doorway to peer into the hall way. She wanted to see if someone really had heard her break in, and was just now coming at her. If that was the case, she needed to act fast to get the upper hand by killing the enemy before he could signal reinforcements. _

_What she saw though surprised her. What she expected to be a gang of Wolves coming after her was actually a petite, what looked to be nineteen, china doll of a woman, and she was kicking ass! The four goons that had been surrounding her were all getting served a round of kicks and punches._

_After the girl had flipped a 6"6 male over her shoulder and onto his back (Really, how the hell did she do that? She only had to be 4"10, maybe 4"11 tops!) the remaining three guys thought that it would be smart to all at her at once. Apparently that was a bad idea, because Shorty caught the first guy and used him as a shield against the blows of Stupid Goon Number Two. The poor guy took three right hooks from his one partner, and a roundhouse kick to the head from the other._

_Yoruichi watched the young woman scowl in disgust before throwing the male's body across the room, allowing his dead weight hit and knock out another of the men also. After watching both bodies hit the floor, the petite Asian turned to face her final foe. The last male ran at her with a growl, throwing his limbs in a wild attack. The girl smirked as she dodged every single strike with ease, before throwing one of her own, dropping low into a spinning kick and effectively making the tall man fall backwards onto his head. _

"_The bigger they are, the harder they fall", Yoruichi heard girl say, causing the Alpha to snicker. Tiny had spunk, the Alpha thought, and she liked that. In their amusement, neither woman noticed that the man that was flipped earlier had risen and drew a gun._

"_Don't move", he said placing cold steal behind girl's head. Shorty stiffened, then moved her arm backwards to grasp the man's outstretched limb when another gun was placed to her head from the front causing her to freeze again._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you", a man Yoruichi recognized as Gin said. _

"_Ha, who said that I would do as you would?", the girl sneered in reply, still not releasing her grip on the arm behind her._

_Yoruichi growled and drew her own gun, aiming it at the grinning man's head. If she could take him out here and now, it would definitely be a bonus added to tonight's profits._

_What she didn't account on is anyone hearing her growl, which is exactly what happened. Not knowing how it happened, Yoruichi found herself grappled, knocking the gun from her hand, and being pushed into the length of the hallway. How the hell did she not hear someone sneak up behind her?_

"_Hey look who I found boss", the laky said as he dragged a struggling Yoruichi into view. She was about to drop kick him when Gin spoke._

"_Oh! Looks like the cat's being dragged in this time! Nice of you to join us." Gin motioned to the girl still pent to the ground with guns. "She one of yours?"_

_Yoruichi caught the girl's eyes. They were widened, clearly she was surprised that another person was caught in here as well. "Naw", Yoruichi answered. "Never seen her before."_

"_Oh good then!", Gin answered gleefully, turning to look at the rest of the goons who were struggling to rise off the floor. "Then tie these two together and put them in the cellar while I call the Alpha." He turned to grin even wider at Yoruichi. "That way you two will be able to get acquainted with each other before you die together!"_

_The struggling and curses both women issued didn't help their case because both of them still ended up tied up, chained together, and locked in a cell._

Yoruichi realized then that if she would have just minded her business, and stole the Homonka, she wouldn't be in this mess right now. _'I guess curiosity killed the cat huh?', _she thought dryly.

The Alpha shook her head to clear her thoughts. Now was not the time to take a stroll down Memory Lane. "Hey, do me a favor.", she said.

"What?"

"Lean our arms towards you and tell me the number of the lock."

Soi obeyed with the motion but didn't understand what she was talking about. "What? How do I do that?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Don't they teach you guys anything at Justice?"

"Of course!", Soifon huffed. She just never understood how to pick a lock. Hotwire a car? She was the queen of the trade. Take down a male twelve times bigger than she with nothing put her hands? Sure, let her at'em. But picking locks? Those were always hit and miss with her. Soi would prefer to shoot the damn thing off or to go through a window. "I've just never been any good with locks."

'_Oh man'_, The violet haired woman thought. "Tell me the size, shape, and if you can see it, the manufacturer of the lock."

"Okay, sure.", answered Soi, soon relaying the information back to her companion.

Yoruichi scoffed. "Ha!, this is child's play. I think that they're trying to insult me!". She nudged the girl behind her with her elbows. "Okay, I need a c 801, if you can, reach into my back pocket and pull out the pouch that I have."

Soi carefully started moving her arms backwards, blindly searching for the pouch.

"Hey and no funny business, you're cute and all, but locks and chains ain't really my style, if you get what I'm sayin'", Yoruichi snickered. When she felt the skin behind her grow hotter, what most would call her signature grin spread across her face. _'Ah, she's blushing! Ha ha! I wish I could see it.'_

Soifon felt her cheeks grow red, but still moved her hand on the inside of Yoruichi's pocket. "D-don't worry, it's not my thing either."

"Ah really?", the feline pouted. "I was hoping that you could convert me."

Soi's skin grew darker. "Can't all get what we wish for." She pulled the leather pouch out from the pocket and sat it on the floor beside them. "Here, take the damned thing."

Now grinning, Yoruichi turned her head to the side , but her shoulder prevented her from seeing into the container. "I can't' see'em. It's my pick gear. You're closer, so reach in and grab my c801."

"What?"

"You really are clueless about these things huh?", Yoruichi sighed. "If I remember right, since I used that one two weeks ago, I think it's the third one on the fourth row."

Soi rolled her eyes at the comment, but still moved their bound arms so her hands could open the pouch. _'Okay, so third one on the fourth r- damn!'_Soi's thoughts were cut short. She opened the pouch all right, but when she unfolded the thing, (by the way which unfolded at least sixteen times!) she didn't imagine the thing to contain what looked like to be a hundred pick tools, eight master keys of all sizes, a miniature screw driver kit, a spool of wire, tweezers, scissors, electrical tape, gum, and a hella more equipment. "How the _hell_ do you fit all this in your pocket?!"

"What? That's just my miniature kit. You know travel size!", Yoruichi said cheerfully.

Soi was speechless.

"So, are you gonna get me the c801 or what?"

Soi rolled her eyes, stretching their limbs in effort to reach the tool, but coming up short. "Lean with me", she instructed. When her cellmate complied, she was able to slip the metal pick into her fingers. "Okay I got it. Slowly lean back."

After maneuvering it out of the pouch, Soi was able to pass the pick behind her to Yoruichi. "Here, don't drop it."

"What?", Yoruichi asked while taking the pick in her right hand. "Babe, you're dealing with a master mind, a professional. Now watch me work."

'_Cocky one aren't you'_, Soi thought dryly, however, the Alpha's words proved not to just be talk when three seconds later, the shackle holding her left arm captive broke. Soi heard the tanned woman hiss in victory before using her free limb the open the right lock.

"Hells yeah!", Yoruichi cheered, standing. "Still got it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Soi said. "Now hurry up and do me!"

Yoruichi walked around to the front of Soi and crouched down, staring into her eyes. Since they were behind each other the whole time, she never realized what a brilliant gold they were. They shined like jewels in the nightly rays. Yoruichi's skin was flawless, inhumanly so, looking caramel bronze in the moonlight. Her purple tresses appeared midnight blue in the dark, and were cut short, spiking in different directions on the ends.

When Soi realized that she was staring, she blushed and quickly looked away from the beautiful woman, but not before she caught the Alpha's grin. Straight white teeth, set into a crooked, cocky grin allowing her canines (which Soi realized were sharper then normal) to show.

'_Ha, she really is cute.'_, Yoruichi thought when she saw the petites girl's reaction. Well that and the fact that she too noticed Soi's eyes, metallic steel. Her small stature seemed even smaller with her dressed in all black. _'What was she going for, the ninja look?'_, Yoruichi thought. After that she noticed how soft yet porcelain smooth her creamy skin looked. Yoruichi's grin spread wider, showing more of her sharp canines. "Eager aren't you? I told you that shackles and chains aren't my things though. Did you change _your_ mind on the subject though?"

Even though Soi blushed, it didn't clip her comeback. "Ha, ha. I thought you said that you wanted me to convert you?" Yoruichi was going to reply, but Soi cut her off. "Just get me out of here."

'_Bossy. Spoken like a true Princess.',_Yoruichi thought. "I thought you wanted to wait here for your reinforcements?", she mocked.

"Don't be a smart ass, just get these things off of me!"

'_Huh, so the bee's got a stinger'_, the Alpha thought. "Alright, Little Bee, hold still."

'_Where the hell is she coming up with all of these names?'_, Soi thought but kept her mouth closed. She was never one to taunt a person when they were doing you a favor.

Thirty seconds later, all three chains binding Soi were released. "So", Soi stated while rubbing her wrists, watching as Yoruichi moved around the room to gather her tools. "How are we going to get outta here?"

"The same way I got us out those chains.", the tanned woman answered as she crouched down to exam the lock on the cell door. "I don't know about you, but Ima get outta here, finish my job, and then walk the fuck out the front door."

Soi rolled her eyes at her companion's cocky nature. "Okay hotshot, how are you going to do that with the guards everywhere, and that man coming?"

"Ima kill'em all."

The way Yoruichi casually spoke about taking a life made Soi shudder. Her hands were not clean of human blood herself, but killing was only a last resort for her.

Yoruichi reached into her pouch and soon after began to work on the lock of the cell door. Just as she popped the lock, she heard the sound of a car coming up the drive of the castle. "Shit", she said standing and kicking the door out. "Okay, Little Bee, it's time to get up outta here".

* * *

**Ha! Hey people! I know, I know, its been a looong while. But I had forgot that I had to take finals. Now that Ima finished with school for the year (well, I might take some classes during the summer as well, I don't know yet) you'll be hearing from me more and updates will come faster. **

**This is one of my multi-chap fics that I plan to do on here. I woulda posted Lady Waiting in the Rings, but I've hit a snag in plot planning. With this one, I pretty much know how everythings gonna go (I think_. LOL. So tell me what'cha think. Should I give it up here and just write it out in my notebooks, or do you wanna see more? Be sure to tell me in a review!**

**Uh, one more thing, if you like it cool, I'll keep going public with it, but the next chappy won't be posted until post at least three of my many planned one-shots. So fair warning, cause Ima falling behind on the fics. The plus side is that more time outta of the lab means more time in front of my labtop writing this stuff! ^,^Y**

**R&R!**

**Yorusoi ^,^Y**


End file.
